The present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having through-electrodes and methods for fabricating the same.
Through-electrodes penetrating a substrate may be used to electrically connect a semiconductor device to another semiconductor device or a printed circuit board. Through-electrodes may be used for a three-dimensional mounting technique and may provide a faster data transmitting speed as compared with conventional solder balls or solder bumps. New formation processes and new structures for through-electrodes may be desired to improve electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices.